The present invention relates to a tamper-proof bolt construction which can only be removed from its fully installed position by the use of a proper key and which can be installed by the use of a self-aligning power-driven key.
By way of background, pilferage of home heating gas by meter tampering has reached monumental proportions. This tampering is effected in a number of ways which include (1) removing the face plate of the meter and resetting the dials which show the amount of gas used and (2) removing the top plate or an access plate of the meter and adjusting or reworking the inner mechanism of the meter. The foregoing disassembling of the meter for modification purposes can be easily effected because the various parts are fastened to each other by conventional screws or bolts which can be removed by conventional tools, such as wrenches or screw drivers.